


A Friend in Need

by fembuck



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Caning, Desperation, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lengthy trip brings Ysandre and Phedre closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

Ysandre sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair and brought the cup of wine that she’d been toying with for the last few minutes to her lips.  Her eyes drifted lazily over the map laid out on the table before her, but she had been staring at it for hours already, and her brain refused to focus on it anymore. 

“You look tired, near-cousin,” Ysandre commented, turning from the map to look across the table at her companion.

Phedre’s head was dipped forward and she was rubbing at her temples with the pads of her fingers as if trying to massage away a headache.

“If only,” Phedre murmured, glancing up to meet Ysandre’s eyes briefly before she turned her head to the side and stared into the flickering flame of the lantern that was resting on the table beside the map.

Ysandre remained silent for a moment, mulling over Phedre’s response as she took another sip from her cup. 

They had been traveling outside of Terre D’Ange for months, and in all of that time Ysandre knew that Phedre had not had an assignation or taken lover.  They did not often speak of Phedre’s other profession, but Ysandre knew that Phedre’s body put demands on her beyond what non-anguisette experienced.  Ysandre knew that Phedre’s body craved the pain it was so expertly designed to withstand.  Phedre did not just covet the pain, she needed it, it was the absence of abuse that made Phedre suffer and there was no doubt in Ysandre’s mind that Phedre was currently suffering from the lack of it.

“You suffer with it,” Ysandre began carefully, putting down her cup before she focused her gaze on Phedre once more.  “But that pain is not enough.”

Continuing to stare into the flame, Phedre murmured, “It is nothing I cannot endure.”

She was still and silent for a moment longer after that, and then she sighed and turned from the lantern, settling against the back of her chair again. 

“It’s nothing you need worry about,” Phedre said softly, offering Ysandre a small smile.

“That may be true, yet I cannot help it,” Ysandre said leaning forward to rest her arms on the table.  “I don’t like seeing you like this, watching you grow wearier every day.  Why do you not take a lover?  You’ve told me your eyes are skilled at identifying Kushiel’s flame in others.  Surely there is someone in this court who appeals to your … particular desires, and could satisfy them.”

“I would not create scandal for you so close to the end of our dealings here,” Phedre said flatly, looking past Ysandre and slightly to the left of her.

“It will be months yet still before we return home, and after we leave this place we will be at sea for weeks.  You will not have opportunity again for a while.  I tell you Phedre, it is no great scandal to me for you to be who you are.  If it is concern for my reputation is what holds you back, I free you from your worry.”

“I am grateful for your understanding,” Phedre replied softly, turning her eyes fully upon Ysandre for a moment so that Ysandre might see the truth of her words in her eyes.  “But there is no one we have yet encountered here who appeals to me,” she continued a moment later as she averted her gaze once more.

“You lie,” Ysandre stated with certainty, convinced that subterfuge was the reason Phedre would not hold her gaze.

“There is no one we have encountered _here_ who appeals to me,” Phedre repeated.

Ysandre picked up the slight emphasis Phedre had put on the word ‘here’ and pondered the meaning of it for a moment as she leaned back in her chair.

“There is then, perhaps, someone who travels with us who appeals to you?” Ysandre asked and when Phedre sighed deeply she knew she had guessed correctly.  “Who …” Ysandre began but before she could say more Phedre’s eyes cut towards her irritably.  Phedre looked away again quickly and expertly schooled her features to once again reveal nothing, but Ysandre had seen it the look and understood it.  “Me?” she asked gently.

Phedre sighed wearily.

“I understand that I do not appeal to you,” Phedre began, staring into the flame again.  “I would not have, and I will not, petition you about it.  But yes,” Phedre breathed out, looking over at Ysandre for a moment, “you do appeal to me,” she whispered, and Ysandre could see the desire in her gaze and hear the longing in her voice.  “The hour grows late,” Phedre continued, looking away from Ysandre, “I’ll retire for the night,” she declared standing.

Ysandre watched silently as Phedre began to collect her things.  Once Phedre had gathered her belongings she remained still for a moment, but when Ysandre remained silent, Phedre began to make her way to the door.

“Stop,” Ysandre said called out as Phedre reached the door.

Her voice sounded shockingly loud in the silent room and the sound of it surprised her almost as much as it surprised Phedre because she hadn’t planned on speaking.

“Close the door,” Ysandre continued a moment later, lowering her voice slightly even though she hadn’t been speaking loudly before.

Phedre was still for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. It was probably nothing, but her body didn’t care much about intent and Ysandre’s request made her heart beat faster, distracting her for a moment. 

“Close the door,” Ysandre repeated and immediately Phedre moved forward and began to pull the large wooden door shut.

It was probably nothing, but Phedre couldn’t help responding as if it was.

Ysandre brought her cup to her lips again as Phedre worked on the doors, and then forced herself to take a few deep breathes that did not calm her at all.  She hadn’t intended to call out to Phedre, but she had, and as she watched Phedre she knew exactly why she had.  She knew exactly what she wanted, and as much as it unnerved her, it excited her.

When the doors were closed, Phedre turned from them to face Ysandre.  She placed her hands behind her back, clasping them together, and then lowered her head, waiting to see what Ysandre would do next, hoping that it would be what she wanted.

“Take off your clothes,” Ysandre ordered.

Her voice was steady, almost casual, even though she was incredibly nervous and not at all certain that what she was doing was a good idea.

“Ysan…” Phedre began, feeling the need to say the words though she desperately wanted to just comply.

“I told you to take off your clothes,” Ysandre interjected before Phedre could finish.  “Do as I tell you,” she commanded, holding Phedre’s gaze steadily.

Phedre breathed in sharply and Ysandre could see her shiver even though Phedre was halfway across the room. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Phedre made herself say even as she felt herself grow wet from the command in Ysandre’s voice.

She knew that Ysandre was only doing this because she thought that Phedre needed it, and she had to let her know that it wasn’t necessary.  She hadn’t lied before.  She would be fine.  She could manage her urges until they returned home.  It wouldn’t be fun for her, but she would be fine.

Ysandre stood and then walked over to where Phedre stood.  They were of similar height and so when Ysandre came to a stop in front of Phedre, she was able to look straight into Phedre’s eyes.  She could see Phedre’s pupils dilate as she watched her, and when Phedre unconsciously wet her lips in anticipation, desire flared inside of Ysandre.

She knew what Phedre needed and she wanted to give it to her.  She wanted to.

Ysandre breathed in shakily, and then, still staring into Phedre’s eyes, she drew her hand back and slapped Phedre across the cheek with as much force as she was capable of rendering.

“I told you to take your clothes off,” Ysandre said, enunciating every word with careful precision and Phedre shuddered.

Her cheek stung deliciously where Ysandre had hit her, and when she turned her head back to face Ysandre and saw the imperious and authoritative expression on her face, Phedre sighed in defeat and lifted her hands to the straps of her dress and drew them off of her shoulders, allowing the material to slide from her body and pool at her feet on the floor.

“You made me repeat myself,” Ysandre began, struggling to keep her voice steady even as she was overwhelmed by the vision Phedre presented.  “That was very naughty of you,” Ysandre continued and Phedre’s eyelashes fluttered and she shuddered.  “You need to be punished,” Ysandre declared, and instinctively Phedre dropped to her knees and looked up at Ysandre pleadingly.

“You want it?” Ysandre asked; her voice huskier than Phedre had ever heard it.

“Yes,” Phedre whispered, lowering her gaze to Ysandre’s crotch, staring at the material that covered Ysandre’s secret garden as if she could see through it to the increasingly wet treasure hidden behind it.  “Let me serve you,” Phedre offered, reaching for Ysandre’s dress, already anticipating the languisement and the taste of Ysandre on her lips.

Ysandre reached out and slapped her again, drawing a long moan from her.

“You do not decide how you serve.  I will punish you how I see fit,” Ysandre declared, meeting Phedre’s eyes with a cold, hard stare.

Phedre looked up at her at that.  Her eyes were wide, shimmering, and unguarded, and if Ysandre hadn’t already planned on fucking Phedre, the look on her face when Phedre looked up at her would have driven her to it.

“I am yours to command,” Phedre whispered lowering her head.

“Good.  Much better,” Ysandre breathed out, feeling a throb of desire between her legs. 

Her reaction to this took her by surprise, but there was no denying that she was enjoying it.  She hadn’t thought she had it in her, but she suspected that Phedre had always known.  She had mentioned earlier that Phedre’s anguisette eyes were made to spot people who had some of Kushiel within them, and she was simply know discovering what Phedre had always seen, and longed for.  Phedre that just respected and loved Ysandre too much to push her towards something she had not been ready to face.

“Stand up.  Walk over to the table and brace your hands on it, then present your ass to me,” Ysandre ordered before she moved towards the fire place to retrieve an item she had noticed when she had taken up occupancy of room.

Phedre had followed her instructions exactly, as Ysandre knew she would, and Ysandre couldn’t help running her fingers appreciatively over the round, pale globes of Phedre’s ass when she reached her.  Her fingers dipped between Phedre’s legs as she lightly caressed her, and Ysandre’s hand tightened around the handle of the cane she had just had just retrieved of as her fingers became damp with Phedre’s arousal.

“You’re not going to be able to sit down when I’m finished with you,” Ysandre breathed out, bending over Phedre so that she could whisper into her ear as stroked Phedre teasingly.

“Yes,” Phedre gasped, arching her back and wiggling against Ysandre’s fingers.  “Beat it raw,” she breathed out, and Ysandre’s head swam for a moment as a wave of arousal pounded through her, then she drew back from Phedre and raised the cane.

Phedre cried out loudly when the cane struck her ass for the first time, and Ysandre paused, scared despite what she knew about Phedre that she had somehow managed to hurt her friend.  However, almost immediately Phedre sighed contently and wiggled her ass, presenting it to Ysandre for another blow, and Ysandre relaxed.

Ysandre complied with Phedre’s silent request and brought the cane down, stinging Phedre’s bare flesh once again, and again, and again as Phedre whimpered and moaned.

“Beg me to stop,” Ysandre rasped minutes later, trembling slightly with arousal.

“Please,” Phedre said immediately, her tone beseeching, “I’ll be better.  I’ll be good.  Please don’t beat my ass anymore.  Please.  It stings,” she pleaded, releasing soft little mewling sounds as she shifted her weight from foot to foot in a little dance of ‘pain’ that aroused Ysandre more than she could express in words.

Ysandre brought the cane back and flicked it forward, striking Phedre’s ass again, and again as Phedre whimpered and danced from foot to foot as if trying to escape the blows.  Ysandre caned Phedre’s ass until the formerly pale cheeks were red, and raw, and welts were visible on the firm cheeks.  She struck Phedre until she drew blood, and then she dropped the cane to the floor, unwilling to do anymore damage to Phedre’s body than she already had.

“Turn around.  Get on your knees,” Ysandre said breathlessly, ashamed of the throbbing need between her legs, but unable to deny it. 

Phedre followed her commands quickly and Ysandre reached out for Phedre, threading her fingers through Phedre’s hair so that she could use the hold to tug Phedre’s head towards her.

“Perform the languisement,” Ysandre instructed impatiently, her voice sharp with need.  “Put your mouth on me.”

“Lean against the table, cousin,” Phedre murmured knowing that Ysandre would not be able to remain upright under her own power once she had begun to please her with her mouth. 

Ysandre complied, and Phedre drew her dress up around her waist and then leaned in, breathing in deeply as she drew her nose along Ysandre’s undergarment, taking in the smell of her, before she slipped her tongue out to tease the damp material.

Ysandre sighed and her fingers returned to Phedre’s hair.

“I know you are skilled, but I have no need of it now,” Ysandre sighed.  “Make me come, Phedre.  Just make me come.”

Phedre made no verbal reply, but when she pulled the damp strip of cloth between Ysandre’s legs aside and stroked the length of her bare cunt with her tongue, Ysandre knew that Phedre had heard her and would comply.

It didn’t take long for Phedre’s lips and tongue to send Ysandre crashing into orgasm.  Ysandre’s fingers tangled in Phedre’s hair and pressed Phedre’s head against her as her hips twitched into Phedre’s mouth and her cunt spilled its juices over Phedre’s lips and chin.  Even as Ysandre came, Phedre did not stop, she kept licking and sucking until Ysandre convulsed against her again, and then for a third time, only stopping her administrations when Ysandre forcibly removed Phedre’s face from her cunt.

“Touch yourself,” Ysandre breathed out as she sagged against the table, struggling to keep her balance even with the table for support. 

Her orgasms had drained almost all the strength from her arms, leaving her weak as a baby. 

“Come for me,” Ysandre continued, fixing her eyes on Phedre, watching her intently, knowing that the scrutiny would excite Phedre almost as much as Ysandre’s fingers in her cunt would.

“Thank you,” Phedre breathed out gratefully, and with her eyes still focused on Ysandre, she dropped her hand between her legs and began to rub at her clit vigorously.  

“Do I please you?” Phedre panted as her hand moved faster, and harder, so hard that Ysandre suspected anyone but Phedre wouldn’t have been able to endure to the touch.

“No,” Ysandre said, voice hard, her pulse skipping a beat when Phedre moaned and slapped her hand between her legs, beating her clit as if to punish herself.  “You’ll please me when you come,” Ysandre told her and Phedre’s eyes closed and her hips began to twitch, humping into her hand as she returned to rubbing herself.

Less than a minute later, Phedre cried out, and her hand stilled as she fell forward, bracing herself with her left hand as hips humped into her right hand, smearing her palm and wrist with her release.

“Thank you,” Phedre sighed as she settled on the floor, needing a moment to recover from her orgasm. 

It was the most relaxed Ysandre had heard her sound in weeks. 

“I know you don’t …” Phedre continued.

“I said I didn’t,” Ysandre interjected, “But I suspect you’ve always known that it was within me.  That I would enjoy it,” she breathed out as lowered herself onto the floor as well, and then propped her back against the leg of heavy table.

She opened her arms once she was settled, beckoning Phedre to come to her and Phedre was happy to accept the offer.

“Did you enjoy it?” Phedre asked as she rested against Ysandre’s body.

“Yes,” Ysandre breathed out. “Very much so.  Thank _you_.”

Phedre smiled up at her and then pressed a kiss to the base of Ysandre’s throat.

“Do you think we might …” she began slowly.

“Yes,” Ysandre said, knowing how Phedre’s question would end.

“Suddenly the coming weeks at sea are far less daunting,” Phedre breathed out and Ysandre laughed before looking down at her and smiling.

“We’ll have to be quieter,” Ysandre breathed out thoughtfully.

“You’ll have to gag me,” Phedre said and Ysandre laughed lightly.  “I’m serious,” Phedre murmured when Ysandre’s laughter had tapered off, her tone gentle yet somber.

“Oh,” Ysandre breathed out, somewhat caught off guard.  “Oh,” she repeated a moment later, but this time her voice held a note of desire.  “You know I hate sailing, I’ve said so to you many times before, so you’ll understand how significant it is for me to now say now that I can hardly wait to be at sea again,” Ysandre continued, sounding a little bewildered by the sudden change in her feelings yet accepting of her bewilderment and her desire.

“My liege, you do not have to wait for us to be at sea again to have me,” Phedre said softly.

“I know,” Ysandre murmured, “but the waiting will make having you again all the much sweeter, for you too no doubt.”

“There is pleasure to be found in the pain of denial, yes,” Phedre agreed.  “But there is also pleasure to be found in pleasure.  Do not keep me waiting for too long,” she continued, her voice light and playful though there was an unmistakable note of sincerity in her voice as well.  “I have skill enough to please you, no matter how often you come to me.”

“No doubt.  I promise you, I will not lay a burden upon you heavier than you can bear,” Ysandre murmured and Phedre sighed.

“So, it will be some time then, before we share this again,” Phedre said knowingly, picking up Ysandre’s hand as she spoke and playing with her fingers gently, intent on enjoying every moment of this intimacy before it was taken away from her at length.

“The hour grows late,” Ysandre said in response, and Phedre knew that she had made the correct assumption.  “We are nearly in darkness,” she breathed out, looking around what was visible of the room.

The fire had faded to little more than embers and the lanterns burned low.

“Stay with me tonight?” Ysandre inquired, looking down at Phedre questioningly.  “We can begin starving ourselves in the morning.”

“Take me to bed,” Phedre whispered in response, and together they got to their feet, and Ysandre led Phedre to the bed.

 

The End


End file.
